The present invention pertains to fuzes and specifically to fuzes used in spinning explosive projectiles. Fuzes must remain safe and unarmed until they have traveled a safe distance from the firing device. A prior art fuze is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,971, entitled "Electronic Time Delay Safety and Arming Mechanism", issued Mar. 27, 1979. The fuze disclosed in this patent uses a M100 electronic detonator and related circuitry which is relatively complex and expensive. This electronic detonator is also susceptible to detonation by RF and must be shielded when worked with.